Un amargo titulo
by Mistyket
Summary: Es la pelea que Ash había estado esperando, la pelea por ser un Maestro Pokémon. Pero aveces las cosas no suceden, como quieres.


_Hola... Traigo esta nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado.  
__Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece... solo mi juego en el NDS jajajajaja._

* * *

**UN AMARGO TÍTULO**

Era el momento. Su momento.

Sabía que este era el día que había estado esperando toda su vida, convertirse en maestro. Hace ya 11 años había salido de Paleta, su pueblo de origen en la búsqueda de este día. El estadio estaba a su máxima capacidad alentando a sus favoritos. Toda su carrera y su imagen estaba en juego, el era el favorito en las apuestas. Todos sus conocidos estaban presentes. No podía fallar, perder no era una opción.

- Charizard, lanzallamas – ordeno, a su pokémon dragón. – Dragonite, hiperrayo – escucho la orden que provenía del otro lado del campo. Su oponente, el maestro Lance con mirada fija y concentrada observaba la próxima colisión de los ataques. Ambos pokémon estaban agotados, pero la importancia de la batalla y no querer decepcionar a sus entrenadores hacían que colocaran todas sus fuerzas para ser el ganador.

La explosión llego mientras muchos de los que estaban cerca del campo de batalla se tenían que cubrir el rostro, para no ser lastimados por la tierra y el aire que había ocasionado. Ash, tenía los puños cerrados, con los nudillos en blancos temiendo por el desenlace y que el humo se disipara para dar un ganador. El estadio contenía un aliento, sin duda, maravillados de lo que era la mejor batalla que había visto.

El réferi, mando las dos banderas hacia el frente. – Dragonite y charizard ya no pueden continuar – exclamo, al notar el estado de los dos pokémon. Gritos de aliento y de emoción se hicieron presentes llenando y mejorando el ambiente del lugar. Ash, tomo su pokebola y llamo a charizard, mientras Lance hacia lo mismo con su Dragonite.

- ¡Vamos Ash, tú puedes! – escucho atrás de el. Volteo y vio a sus mejores amigos apoyándoles. Brock, dando un semblante calmado, mientras Misty se veía muy nerviosa pero nunca dejando de apoyar. Por personas como sus amigos, no podía fallar, debía ser la forma de agradecerles toda su amistad brindada, y todos los momentos que vivió gracias a ellos. Les regalo una sonrisa, mientras mandaba a su pokémon inicial y mejor amigo a pelear. – ¡Vamos Pikachu, por nuestra victoria! –

- Ve Gyarados – lanzo Lance su pokebola, mostrando un dragón que iba en contra de su especie, era el Gyarados rojo. Lance tiene una clara desventaja de tipos pero el sabe que puede superar y mantener su título, el maestro debía defender su posición hasta el último momento. Además su pokemon era muy fuerte y había pasado por mucho, desde que fue capturado en el Lago Furia por miembros del equipo rocket y la forma que habían tratado inducir la evolución con ayuda de radiofrecuencia, sin duda el era un pokémon que podía con esta batalla.

- La batalla final, Gyarados Vs Pikachu… ¡comiencen! – el juez alzo las banderas al costado y dio inicio la pelea.

- Pikachu, impactrueno – ordeno primero Ash, el ataque dio de lleno, pero Gyarados no exclamó, ni hizo gestos de dolor. – Pero… ¿Por qué? – exclamó un confundido Ash, cuando vio que su ataque no había dado resultados.

- Por favor, Ash… ¿Tú crees que no entrene a mi Gyarados para soportar ataques eléctricos? – Preguntó de manera sarcástica – Tal vez todavía te falta para ser Maestro, Gyarados golpéalo con tu cola – Lance señalo con el dedo al sorprendido Pikachu, mientras veía la cara molesta del retador.

- Pikachu, esquívalo – el ratón eléctrico no alcanzo a esquivar completamente, y fue lanzado unos metros hacia atrás. Ash estaba otra vez sorprendido ya que Gyarados aun con su tamaño, tenía una considerable velocidad. Sin duda era un rival difícil, pero Pikachu podía con eso y mucho más. – Tacleada de Volteos – Ordeno Ash mientras Gyarados recibía daño, ya ahora sabia que aunque había sido entrenado para resistir ataques eléctricos, no quitaba que ese era su punto débil. – Hidrobomba – Lance contraataco y mando lejos de nuevo a pikachu. – Mordisco – Gyarados se lanzo a toda velocidad ante un aturdido pikachu.

Pikachu no pudo reaccionar rápido y fue atrapado en la gran boca de Gyarados – PIKAPI – se escuchaba dentro del imponente Gyarados Rojo. – Será mejor que te rindas Ash, o Gyarados cenará pronto – fanfarroneo para descolocar a un Ash que estaba… ¿Sonriendo?

_- Desde adentro lo dañare mucho mas _– pensaba Ash – Pikachu Impactrueno – grito muy fuerte para asegurarse que su amigo lo escuchará - ¡Pika.. chu! – atacó y salió volando de la boca por el gran dolor que sintió dentro de su cuerpo. – Buena jugada Ash, pero no lo suficiente ¡Lanzallamas! –

Gyarados atacó aun con el dolor que sentía ante un indefenso pikachu que aun no aterrizaba, lo cual tenia que aprovechar. - ¡Pikachu! – grito Ash mientras veía como había sido rodeado de llamas. Pikachu ahora caía a toda velocidad al piso, aparentemente inconsciente. – Esto se acabo, Ash. ¡Hiperrayo! – Lanzo Lance su ultimo ataque, el definitivo para el. Gyarados empezó a reunir energía mientras Ash le gritaba a pikachu por una reacción. – ¡Vamos! se que tu puedes… -

- pikapi – trataba de juntar sus fuerzas para reponerse de ese ataque, escuchar a su amigo, sabia que no debía fallarle. Esto significaba todo para el, todos los años de sus viajes, no solo era el titulo también recordaba que antes de la batalla, le había dicho que si ganaban iba a decirle a Misty lo que sentía y sin duda el quería que Ash fuera feliz.

Abrió los ojos y salto en el momento justo para evitar el ataque, recibirlo sin duda hubiera sido el fin del la pelea. Había recobrado fuerzas y su espíritu estaba renovado. Gyarados estaba cansado era un ataque que requiere de mucha energía. Lance no sabía que hacer. – ¡Hidrobomba! – ordeno, para tener alejado a pikachu. – Pikachu, derríbalo con tacleada de volteos – ordeno Ash.

Pikachu había sido más rápido e impacto antes que su oponente haciendo que la hidrobomba se descontrolara y se mojará tanto el como a Lance. Lance haciendo hacia atrás su cabello húmedo, pensó el siguiente ataque – Furia dragón – la agresión fue de golpe haciendo rebotar a Pikachu varias veces en el suelo.

Todos veían la batalla, el silencio era producto de una batalla nunca antes vista y sabían que estaba próxima a su final no había forma que resistieran mucho más. Eso también lo sabían los que estaban peleando, sus amigos ya respiraban con dificultad era hora del ataque final y la conclusión. - ¡Hiperrayo! / ¡Impactrueno! – Los dos pokemon reunieron todas sus fuerzas y ejecutaron lo que sus entrenadores les pidieron. Otra gran colisión y humo se desplegaron de estadio, pero nadie se cubría… todos estaban al pendiente del resultado.

Ash bajo la mirada con puños y ojos cerrados. Rogando y esperando que fuera el ganador, era su momento. Debía de serlo.

El panorama se aclaro revelando a un pokémon vencido y el otro parado con dificultad.

El réferi levanto la bandera hacia la izquierda – ¡Gyarados ya no puede continuar!, el ganador es Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta y su pikachu! – En ese momento Pikachu cae cansado de la batalla. - ¡Ash Ketchum es el nuevo maestro Pokémon! -

El no podía creerlo, aun con su convicción de ganar era difícil de creer que por fin había ganado. Corrió hacía su pokemon que estaba inconsciente y lo abrazo – Eres el mejor – Miraba a sus alrededores el publico gritando y homenajeando al nuevo Maestro, en las gradas sus amigos abrazados por su victoria. Su madre llorando de la emoción que sentía, volteo a ver hacia atrás, para ver a Brock aplaudirle con una amplia sonrisa… y ver a Misty llorando y aplaudiendo gritándole – ¡Eres un suertudo, Ketchum!

Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció al escuchar su comentario, sabia que nunca cambiaria y era lo que más le gustaba de ella, por fin le diría lo que sentía por ella y eso lo hacía disfrutar aun más su momento. Pero de pronto el público se calló y vio en la mirada de Misty… miedo. Volteo aun con pikachu en brazos para ver que sucedía y lo vio. Lance tirado, inmóvil a lado de Gyarados. Abrió los ojos espantado mientras veía como el réferi corría hacia lance mientras dos enfermeras Joy y muchas oficiales Jenny rodeaban a Lance para evitar que el público viera. _No… no puede pasar esto._

Parecían que eran horas en lugar de segundos, la velocidad del tiempo era diferente. No podía pasarle esto. Una enfermera más llego y vio con una manta blanca cubrir a Lance, dando el mensaje. _Lance… no puede… no puede estar… muerto. Lo… mate._ Todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaron. Y sintió como de rodillas caía al piso. Una ambulancia se escuchaba llegar, mientras veía el rostro de terror de todos en el estadio. _Lo mate. _Miro a pikachu y agradecía que estuviera inconsciente para que no viera lo que estaba pasando.

La ambulancia llego y subieron a Lance en ella, de pronto una sola persona provoco algo devastador para Ash. – Ash ketchum, lo mato – grito fuerte o tal vez era el silencio devastador que hacia escucharse en todos los rincones de estadio. De pronto, podía ver como todo se volteaba en su contra, insultos y abucheos eran ahora lo que se escuchaba alrededor. El se quedaba inmóvil, aparentemente inerte e inconsciente de lo que pasaba… pero estaba consiente, esto era lo que merecía, el había matado a lance. Los insultos eran mas y mayores… Las oficiales trataban de controlar al público, pero no estaban preparadas para algo así, nadie lo estaba. Empezaron a lanzar objetos con dirección a Ash, en señal de ofensa, el… tenia la culpa. Ash se quedaba ahí, perdido recibiendo todo lo que para el era merecido, hasta que sintió algo que lo levanto de su posición y lo guío hasta un lugar seguro. _Misty._

Ella lo había levantado, tal vez fácilmente por la poca fuerza que tenía y lo conducía hacia dentro, de nuevo ella lo cuidaba. _Se suponía que debía ser el mejor día de mi vida. _Misty lo condujo hasta la puerta de la habitación de los retadores, sin decir una sola palabra. Solo no lo soltó en ningún momento. El se separó de una manera fuerte y entro rápidamente a su habitación encerrándose junto con pikachu. Misty sabía que quería estar solo, pero no dejaba de preocuparle – Ash – susurro y se sentó alado de la puerta, esperando poder entrar pronto para ayudar a Ash.

Ash camino lentamente y dejo a pikachu en la cama. Y a lado de el se sentó y su miraba reflejaba el vacio que sentía. Recapitulaba como algo así podía pasar, había sido una batalla con grandes ataques pero nunca su intención fue atacar a Lance. El último impactrueno de pikachu, seguro lo había golpeado… pero el había resistido los ataques de pikachu muchas veces. El inepto equipo Rocket, lo había resistido un millón de veces. Y de pronto, la razón lo golpeo, el estaba mojado gracias a la hidrobomba que desvió pikachu. _Lo electrocuto y… lo mate._ Lagrimas, se apoderaron de los ojos de Ash… aunque el había salvado muchas veces al mundo, a sus amigos, a personas que no conocía… ya no contaba nada de eso, el ahora era un asesino.

Misty escuchaba desde afuera lo que eran sollozos, sentía una impotencia… no podía ayudar a Ash. Y el estaba sufriendo mucho, no podía creer que el publico le echara la culpa. Había sido un accidente, Ash ketchum sería incapaz de hacer algo semejante. Checo en sus bolsillos y checo lo que era una tarjeta de crédito. Que le importaba echar a perder una tarjeta, debía entrar con Ash.

Las lágrimas salían sin control y su rostro era oculto entre sus manos. Escucho unos ruidos y supuso que trataban de abrir la puerta, pero el se había encerrado para estar solo. Hubiera preferido perder, antes de este final. Nada valía la vida de una persona. Nada. Sintió de pronto un calor alrededor suyo, lo estaban abrazando… se separo un poco y vio que era Misty la que había entrado. No entendía como es que lo ayudaba, el había matado a alguien, el no merecía nada… pero sin embargo no podía evitar que lo ayudaba… poco… pero ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo, había dejado de llorar. Misty que había estado pegado a el fue a buscar algo mientras el no sabía que tenía que hacer. No podía ser maestro, el había matado al antiguo maestro, además el más odiado seguramente en estos momentos. Definitivamente no tenía ni idea que hacer, pero sin duda su vida nunca más seria la misma.

- Tomate, esto – escucho la voz cálida de Misty, mientras extendía lo que era unas pastillas y un vaso con agua – Te servirán de mucho – el le sonrío débilmente agradeciendo el gesto de su amiga. – Gracias – dijo con voz temblorosa mientras tomaba los calmantes.

Le devolvió el vaso a Misty y dio un pesado suspiro… Misty dejo el vaso en su lugar y fue con Ash que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, se agacho para que sus miradas quedaran al mismo nivel y tomo el rostro de Ash y le dio un pequeño beso – Nada… y escúchame bien… absolutamente nada de esto fue tu culpa ¿Entendido? – dijo Misty nunca perdiendo el contacto visual, para transmitirle la sinceridad de sus palabras.

- Pero… - Ash sentía su rostro caliente pero aun así iba a refutar… sin embargo Misty no lo dejo – Nada Ash, solo fue un accidente ¿De acuerdo? – le dijo mientras le daba otro pequeño beso, Ash solo asintió tontamente al gesto, mientras Misty se levantaba.

- Te dejo para que descanses – le dedico una cálida sonrisa y abandono el lugar. Ash no entendía, esos gestos de Misty… el era culpable aun con lo que ella trataba de convencerlo. Los calmantes empezaban a hacer efecto.

Existen unas veces donde puedes dormir horas, sin embargo no descansar… y el sabía que esta noche iba a ser una de esas veces.

* * *

_Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les parecio?. En primera jeje casi no desarrollo batallas, asi que fue algo complicado para mi esa parte, espero que haya salido bien. Y segunda, saque la idea de un fic en ingles... pero solo lo idea, no es igual, les aseguro xD_

_Espero que les guste =)...¿Reviews?_

_Hasta el otro cap_


End file.
